


In the summertime

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammocks are made for napping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John felt himself rising hazily through layers of sun-warm contentment until he finally opened his eyes, awake at last.

Afternoon sunshine was filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead, and a warm breeze, sweet with the scent of the ocean, was stirring the blossom spilling over the side of the porch. Soft hair was tickling at his chin, and he smiled as he pulled Rodney a little closer, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he napped peacefully on John’s chest.

The hammock rocked lazily at the movement, and John sighed, content, and drifted back to sleep.

  
♥

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Sunny afternoon' by The Kinks  
> 


End file.
